


Shelter from the Storm.

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenges, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Extended Metaphors, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up, Hopeful Ending, Moving On, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Poetry, Recovery, Self-Acceptance, Slice of Life, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: A poem about struggle and overcoming some of it. Warning! Mentions of past toxic relationships, very rarely talked about but could still be upsetting for some. Please be careful.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Shelter from the Storm.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who did read Unsafe and Violated, I appreciate your reading of the personal poem and hope that you understood what the message was. What I was saying was that mutual consent in any relationship (particularly romantic in the case of the poem) was important and that NO MEANS NO! I deleted the poem because it became too personal and painful to share. Not to mention, I didn't want to inadvertently encourage negative behaviors or hurt anyone who was also traumatized or deeply affected by this type of experience. I will always believe that mutual consent is important in any relationship, that NO MEANS NO!, and that we should be kind and respectful towards one another. I also don't practice or accept victim blaming. Victim blaming is wrong on so many levels too. In the place of this former original poem, I will put something softer, a little sad, and kinder. Just please remember my stance from before. NO MEANS NO!

For someone,  
Not so old.  
I have been through,  
Many storms.   
I bet you may have too.

Like many others,  
I have lost people,  
That were dear,  
To growing apart,  
To mental illness and disease,  
To time,  
To arguments breaking our relationship apart,  
To something needing to change for us both.  
Resenting really no one,  
Still grieving sometimes,  
I carry on.   
Their memories still important,  
Lessons they had taught me,  
Helping me through,  
Making me strong against,  
The growing rain,  
The hail,  
Of this storm. 

Struggled with physical illness,  
Threatening to break me,  
Yet I made it through,  
By the skin of my teeth,  
But still I made it through.  
Still fighting,  
Still struggling,  
I still continue,  
Battling the storm,  
Raindrops falling harder.

Fought bullies, creeps, and abusive exes,  
Threatening to rip me apart,  
Steal my heart,  
Steal my soul,  
Claim my body,  
I wouldn't let them though.  
Fight harder now,  
Stronger,  
In body,  
In mind,  
And soul.  
No longer will I allow,  
Myself to be used,  
Manipulated,  
And harmed.  
More caution,  
Some therapy,  
A stronger soul.  
Keep running,  
Keep running,  
Through the deepening gale.

Isolation is troubling,  
It grows for me,  
At times.  
Trying to drive me crazy,  
Trying to keep me silent,  
Nevermore.  
I raise my voice now.  
Have choices,  
Stronger than before.  
Long way to go still,  
Not perfect,  
Need to be better,  
Getting there slowly,  
Raindrops may fall harder,  
Hail getting larger,  
Keep racing,   
Through the storm.

Personal weaknesses hold me back,  
Threaten to crush me flat,  
With numerous pieces of hail,  
Size of golf balls,  
Far from perfect,  
Strive to improve,  
To change,  
Become new.  
Very close now,  
My shelter,  
My shelter,  
From the storm.

Coming inside,  
Soft light emanates,  
From the kitchen,  
Music plays,   
All around.  
Comforting sounds.  
Sister got my favorite ice cream,  
Understanding my bad day.  
Taking some,  
I sit down.  
Feeling love all around.  
Still have problems,  
Still have pain,   
Issues too.  
Have to face them tomorrow,  
Some for the rest of my life too.  
Though,  
With this love all around me.  
Truly,  
I'm blessed.  
Temporarily,   
Sheltered from the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Storm = Emotional turmoil, doubt, fear, and sadness. A gale of emotions and thoughts racing through one's mind. The ending is happy in that it doesn't fix everything, yet there is progress being made. Recovery will happen. There are even moments of peace but it's still a battle to fight daily at times. I hope you're all doing well and from the bottom of my heart; stay safe and good luck.


End file.
